eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom's Tales of Crazy
Watch on YouTube • Watch on YouTube(Deleted Scene) |name = Tom's Tales of Crazy |release = 14 June 2013'Twitter': Tom's Tales of Crazy on Friday? ... |credits = • Pearl Zhang (animator) • Tom Ridgewell (writer) • Tom Ridgewell (Tom) |prev = Tom's Tales of Brilliance (chronological) The Snogre |next = Fun Dead }} "Tom's Tales of Crazy", alternatively "Tom's Tales of Craziness" and "Tom's Tales of Creativity",Twitter: Fun Dead is gonna take quite ... is an episode of Eddsworld, and is the third instalment in the Tom's Tales series (being a sequel to "Tom's Tales of Awesome" and "Tom's Tales of Brilliance"). Development On 12 March 2013, Tom Ridgewell stated that "Fun Dead" would take a while to make, and hinted at the possible release of a new instalment in the Tom's Tales series, that he and Edd Gould had previously worked on. Tom also went on to say that Tom's Tales never stopped; after "Tom's Tales of Brilliance", it evolved into the asdfmovie series.Twitter: Let's just ignore the fact ... On 19 March 2013, it was revealed that Pearl Zhang would be animating the episode, not Paul ter Voorde.Twitter: Happy to say @iamprikle will ... Tom noted that he hoped to finish recording the audio for the animation on 8 April;Twitter: Objective for today is to blast ... the audio was recorded the following day, and included "guns, explosions, cliffs, trains, melting, and time travel".Twitter: Recording Tom's Tales of ... In May 2013, Pearl stated via a Tumblr post that the episode was taking so long to finish because Tom had not sent her all the audio to animate, meaning that the animation was put into hiatus.Tumblr: blog by prikle, So heres a little problem I’ve been having... A lot... On 5 June 2013, rough line art of the episode was posted to the Eddsworld Twitter account.Twitter: Tom's Tales 3 is coming along ... On 14 June 2013, Tom's Tales of Crazy was uploaded to the Eddsworld Youtube account. On July 10th 2013, a deleted scene was exclusively shown on Eddsworld's Facebook. Plot Tom narrates how he and Edd made Tom's Tales of Awesome/Brilliance and the asdfmovie series, the latter actually being the same thing as the Tom's Tales series, without the Eddsworld characters. He then announces the Tom's Tales of Crazy episode. Tom introduces his dog Nermal to a man, who asks him if the dog does any tricks. Tom replies that he does so and tells Nermal to implode, which is what he does. Tom then tells the man that Nermal can implode once. Tom talks to a quiet talking mustached stranger with a backpack, whose backpack gets promptly stolen by a robber, who runs to a nearby orphanage. While Tom asks the stranger if he's going to get the robber, the stranger replies that he doesn't need to, because he's a terrorist who snuck a bomb in the backpack. The bomb explodes and melts the orphans caught in the blast. Tom and his date, Stacey, are enjoying their date together on a snowy day, even though Stacey's voice is "freakishly manlike". Stacey eats some snow and causes the sun to rise, much to the dismay of a panicky Tom, and her to melt. A group of students complain about school, and Tom bursts in and asks if the students want to do something cool, only to tell them that they're in the wrong place. He bursts out of the history building with a rocket propelled statue of a dinosaur, shouting, "So long, suckers!" Tom holds on to a woman who's about to fall to a cliff into a river below. Tom doesn't know what to do, but his conscience tells him to let go of what he loves. He does just that (literally), before telling her, "Love you!" Tom swings his bat at a baseball and kills it. A man witnesses the entire event and tells Tom that he's going to jail, only for Tom to kill him. Tom runs off and crashes his car off-screen. Deleted Scene Tom's walking while asking Matt if he took his suit again, when he encounters a tree in what is possibly his suit. Finding the tree sexy, and being persuaded by the tree, they begin to make out, with 3 of the leaves falling off. The scene then cuts to him in a hospital, with a doctor saying he has a lot of splinters. Tom still thinks it was worth it, though. Video Gallery TToC titlecard.png|The titlecard TToC episodephoto.png|"Well, you're in the WRONG place!" Ttoc_shortclip.png Toms Tales 3 Sneak.png|Line art of Tom and Stacey Nss.png|Designs of Edd, Tom and Matt Tom's Tales of Craziness (or Creativity).png|"Yeah, he can only do that once." TomsTales3_deletedscene.png|The deleted scene Trivia Firsts * This is the first installment of the Tom's Tales series to be released in nearly seven years. ** This is also the first Tom's Tales to not be animated by Edd Gould, who passed away in 2012. * While visual references have been made in the past, this is the first episode to ever verbally acknowledge the existence of asdfmovie. *This is the first time Matt is mentioned in Tom's Tales, even if it was in a deleted scene. Other Milestones * "Tom's Tales of Craziness" is the only Eddisode so far to not be animated by someone closely affiliated with Eddsworld. ** This is also the only Eddisode (not counting the "Eddsworld: Legacy" video, which itself is not considered to be an Eddisode) to ever acknowledge the death of Edd Gould. * This is the second episode to feature characters drawn as a past incarnation, after seeing a secretive past Tom in a split-second frame from Space Face (third if one includes Future Edd returning to the events of Eddsworld Zombeh Attack in "WTFuture"). * Each "Tom Tales of" is titled in alphabetical order: Awesome, Brilliance, Crazy. (A B C). Visuals *The characters that appear in the asdf frame include the Stegosaurus (asdfmovie4), the Mine Turtle (asdfmovie5 and 6), the Flop guy (asdfmovie6), the man with the killer tie (asdfmovie1), and the I Like Trains kid (asdfmovie2 and 3). *A statue of Coke (a character from Bumming Crew) can be seen outside the school buildings. *The orphanage is named "Saint Mary's Orphanage". *Tom's winter outfit bears a striking resemblance to his outfit from "The Snogre". *Tom blasts out of the school on a flying dinosaur/lizard-like creature. *The man talking to Tom has a close resemblance to Matt. *The art style is very similar to Edd's in design. *This is the first Tom's Tales in which mouths are very common in the video. *The tree in the deleted scene most likely was the one who stole Tom's suit instead of Matt, as it's seen wearing it. **Either that, or somebody/something put it on it. Other *The end of this video showed a sneak peek for "Fun Dead". See also * Tom's Tales of Awesome * Tom's Tales of Brilliance References Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Tom Episodes Category:Eddsworld Category:Non-Canon Category:Tom Ridgewell Category:Tom's Things? Category:Tom's Tales